Was du mir bedeutest
by Wergurkchen
Summary: Vorsichtig stütze ich mich auf meine Ellbogen, um deinem Gesicht noch näher zu kommen. Uns trennen nur wenige Zentimeter. Kurz verharren wir in dieser Position...SBRL


_Disclaimer: Nix meins. Ich bekomme kein Geld °grummel° Sackt alles Frau Rowling ein._

_A/N: Meine erste Fanfiction hier. Freu mich riesig über alle Reviews! _

_Ich knuddle alle, die diese FF lesen!_

_Aja: Achtung: Slash SB/RL_

_Ganz besonders danke ich Angelina Fenwick alias Pads4ever , die meine FF vorabgelesen hat! °ganz fest knuddel°_

* * *

Du liegst im hohen Gras neben mir, dein sandbraunes Haar weht der Wind öfter in dein Gesicht, als dir lieb ist. 

Es ist schön dich so wie schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen, frei von allen Sorgen. Gerade eben waren wir schwimmen, deine Haut ist noch nass und ein paar Tropfen finden den Weg über deine Arme auf den trockenen Boden. Am liebsten würden meine Finger den Weg dieser Tropfen folgen. Die Spur nachzeichnen, die sie auf deiner Haut hinterließen.

Die Nacht ist kühl und ich habe das Bedürfnis meinen Arm um deine Hüfte zu schlingen und dich fest zu halten. Denn nicht nur der von Sternen übersäte Nachthimmel verzaubert mich. Du bindest mich an dich, als wäre hier irgentwo eine unsichtbare Schnur, die uns unzertrennlich macht.

All die Sorgen, die jeder von uns nur zu gut kennt, scheinen wie weggeblasen. In diesem Zeitpunkt, in dieser Minute, in jeder Sekunde verfalle ich mehr deinem sanften Licht.

Es gibt nur mich und dich hier. Du sagst du seist gefährlich, wobei das nicht richtig ist. Ein Werwolf zu sein ist für mich nicht wichtig, es ist eine kleine Nebensache, die einen Menschen ausmacht. Ein kleines Detail.

Wenn du in dich hineinsiehst, wirst du merken, dass du einen Menschen nicht verletzen kannst, nicht wie ich. Aber was mir wichtig ist, dich nicht zu verletzen. Nicht unnötig ein Herz zu brechen. Ein Herz so groß und voll Wärme, kein Funken Hass zu sehen.

Lass uns hier bleiben Moony, weg von allen, nur auf uns gestellt. Ich möchte bleiben, mit dir, bei dir und in deinem Herzen. In deinem Herzen wohnen, ich brauche keinen anderen Wohnort. Die einzige Wärme, die ich brauche, ist die deine.

Lass mich nur einmal fühlen, was ich für dich bedeute. Lass mich wissen, ob du mich jemals lieben kannst, Moony. Lass mich Leben mit dir, durch dich. Ich will die Welt durch deine Augen sehen.

Deine Augen, warm und blau, wie der See durch den wir schwammen. Ich möchte auch in dieses ruhige Gewässer eintauchen, lässt du es zu, Moony? Ich sehe in ihnen mein Leben, dich. Es ist schwer mir zu vertrauen, ich weiß es nur zu gut, was ich früher tat.

Unzählige Herzen in Scherben, nur meinetwegen. Ich möchte dein Herz nicht zerstören. Das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben.

Wenn ich dein Herz schon gebrochen haben sollte, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen und all die Scherben sammeln und sie wieder zusammensetzen. Dich zu verletzen wäre das Letzte, was ich wollte.

Langsam drehtst du mir dein hübsches Antlitz zu. Ich kann deine Worte wahrnehmen, doch ich möchte sie nicht verstehen. Du meinst, dass wir langsam aufbrechen sollten, das es kalt wird und du nicht möchtest, dass ich krank werde.

Dabei bin ich schon krank. Krank vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Du bist mir so nah, doch unglaublich fern. Du hast dich über mich gebeugt, willst sehen ob ich schlafe, weil ich nicht antworte.

Du flüsterst leise meinen Namen. Ich spüre deinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Du streichst mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht. Die Berührung ist wie ein Windhauch, kaum zu spüren und doch hinterlässt sie eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen. Du siehst mich an, ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf deinen Lippen.

Vorsichtig stütze ich mich auf meine Ellbogen, um deinem Gesicht noch näher zu kommen. Uns trennen nur wenige Zentimeter. Kurz verharren wir in dieser Position.

Du kommst ein bisschen näher. Ich schließe meine Augen und wir verschmelzen in einem Kuss. Du schmeckst nach Frühling. Anders schaffe ich es nicht zu beschreiben. Deine Lippen auf meinen - so muss sich der Himmel anfühlen.

Ich fahre mit einer Hand durch dein weiches Haar. Du lässt dich neben mich ins Gras fallen und schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte.

Mein Herz schlägt hart gegen meinen Brustkorb.

Ist es ein Traum? Es muss ein Traum sein. Ich spüre deine Hand meinen Rücken entlang fahren. Es muss definitiv ein Traum sein. Doch deine Augen verraten mir, dass es kein Traum ist, sondern der Schlüssel zur Realität.

Du lächelst, als du meinen ungläubigen Bilck siehst. Deine Finger verflechten sich mit meinen, so selbstverständlich, dass es sogar mich überrascht. Du legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Dein Haar kitzelt etwas.

"Ich liebe dich, Moony."

Die Worte kommen einfach über meine Lippen, ganz ohne mein zutun. Merlin, soetwas habe ich noch nie zu jemanden gesagt. Und ausgerechnet jetzt kommen diese drei Worte aus mir heraus.

Du schmiegst dich enger an mich. Deine Lippen streifen meine Wange.

"Ich dich auch, Pads.", flüsterst du in mein Ohr und eine unglaubliche Wärme durchströmt mich. Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich lege meine Arme um dich.

Ich will dich nicht mehr los lassen, nie mehr. Denn es ist das erste Mal, dass ich so liebe, mit ganzem Herzen und nur dich.


End file.
